How They Become Official
by WonderousPlaceForAnEcho
Summary: Mostly humor and romance. Short, sweet and simple. Beca and Chloe.


Author's Note: This is possibly the lightest story I've written because it doesn't have much drama. It is unedited, was fun to write, in fact I kept smirking at work as I drafted it cause scenes can play in my head and some things that are put in this story have happened in my life. I choose to be amused. This isn't my usual writing style. I have 3 small one shots that are Faberry which are similar to this but the third part is heavier, but if you like dare I say-sweet/cute stories feel free to give those a glance. Thanks for reading. If you want sarcastic comments and mostly updates of things my crazy dog gets into my twitter is at PlaceForAnEcho. Stay well.

* * *

If anyone surveyed Beca and Chloe's friends the words obvious, ridiculous and annoying would have been thrown around and often repeated. Jessica would have politely said they're really obvious and in like or in love with each other, Emily would have said obviously they're dating, I mean...come on. Then she would turn to the person next to her and say right with a questioning tone. Stacey would have said ridiculous because they probably had more sex than she did and she may have been a little unhappy about that. Fat Amy would have said they're freaking annoying with Chloe's constant doe eyes of oh Beca everything that comes out of your mouth is so sarcastic and witty but I'm the funny, hot one. I mean come on, everyone knows that, so why is this stupid survey being done she'd say then go sneak away to one of her many boyfriends-aka Bumper. But a survey was never done because it didn't need to be. Beca and Chloe were Blowey or as Emily had whispered once-Bechloe sounds better.

More often than not Beca Mitchell's default facial expression was a cross between a frown and a smirk. When Chloe was near or more accurately in the same room a smirk was present. The day after Beca's interview with a legitimate, non-college radio station Chloe pulled her out of the living room/common room for some privacy. The smaller woman couldn't stop smiling the moment the call came through she had the job.

"I got you something!" Chloe said excitedly.

The smaller woman tilted her head slightly. "Ah Chlo I just got the job," she emphasized just.

"You're talented, smart, hot and that's not in any specific order but you nailed that interview. Here." She said as she held up a small gift bag by her index finger.

"Its radio...you don't have to be hot when you're..." she stopped when Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Ok, ok...I'll accept the gift." Beca reached out, offered Chloe a genuine smile and placed the bag on her desk. Inside was a grey tank top. When she held it up by its straps she read that it said this good mood is sponsored by coffee.

"Read the tag!" Chloe said with glee and wasn't at all surprised Beca didn't notice the small piece of paper that was attached to the handle on the bag. Beca-you're kind of, sort of, really amazing. And you should be comfortable when you're in your "creative mode" and mixing. Plus this will show off your boobs so its really a win win! xo.

"Be still my heart." Beca said flatly but couldn't stop herself from laughing. She also couldn't stop herself from kissing Chloe.

Beca loved that without having to ask Chloe was considerate. Whenever the smaller college student would reach for the tylenol or excedrin in the cabinet and try to massage the back of her neck Chloe would come up behind her, wrap her arms around her waist and whisper shower or nap? Beca adored this.

"All the above?" She asked contently. It made headaches and the occasional tension migraine bearable. When she'd lay in bed with Chloe grazing her back, still whispered to not cause any discomfort, her hand would halt where muscle spasms occurred. Sometimes Beca would ask Chloe about her day and plans for the weekend simply to listen to her voice. Before Chloe jumped into their weekend plans, after all the brunette was practically up for anything if Chloe asked her, the redhead said, "did you hydrate at all today?"

"I had coffee..."

"Beca," Chloe said, already in her scolding tone.

"and coffee flavored water..."

"So you had coffee." The older woman said with slightly widened eyes. "That DEhydrates you," she said emphasizing the negative as she threw off the covers and got out of bed. A few minutes later she was back with ice water. After Beca drank half the glass Chloe said lets go skydiving this weekend.

She watched as blue eyes widened then turned and face planted into the pillow.

"What was that?" She asked with raised eyebrows even though the younger woman couldn't see her. There was a slightly happy tone, having mostly heard what Beca had mumbled.

"Ugh, if we must."

"Thanks babe, I just won twenty bucks," Chloe said as she flipped her phone out of her back pocket and texted someone.

"What?" Beca asked, unable to stop the frown, asking in an incredulous tone, already having an idea what Chloe was getting to.

"I bet Aubrey you would say ok, begrudgingly I might add. And see said you would flat out refuse because you're fare more conventional than you appear." Chloe replied factually.

"Ugh! Posen would say that. And you said OF COURSE Beca will jump out of a plane with me and possibly plummet to our deaths because spending time with Chloe is so much fun, if not slightly dangerous, but adventure could be her middle name?" Beca asked having turned fully to face the redhead who smiled back.

"Not exactly. I said...you were kind of whipped..."

"For the love of!" The DJ raised her voice.

"You should be glad I know you well enough, plus I made an easy twenty dollars which means a really good latte for you." Chloe offered with some small head nods.

"Later?" Beca asked with excitement.

"Tomorrow." Chloe said firmly.

"You're why we can't have nice things." She grumbled and rested her head back on the pillow.

"For the love of Morrissey or cat power of whatever moody music you listen to lately-can't you be glad I won a bet against Aubrey?" Chloe said with a slightly raised tone, not wanting to prolong the tired woman's headache.

"Congrats." She said flatly. "Now come back to bed?"

"You seem annoyed," she stated after a pause and remained in her spot.

"Nope," Beca replied in the same affect.

"When you do your one word thing its not a good sign." Chloe offered a gentle push.

"Great." A sarcastic reply from the sarcasm queen.

"Beca...don't pull away." Chloe tried.

"I'm not." The smaller woman remained firm but also sounded unattached, like her mind was already someplace else.

"You do-you retreat. What's bothering you?"

Beca groaned. "Headache," she supplied, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Beca." She softened her voice. Sometimes the small, stubborn woman had to be coaxed.

"Too tired for this."

"What's this?" Chloe asked gently.

"A fight."

"Beca we're not fighting or...I don't know." The redhead frowned, not understanding and was met with more silence. She tried to work it out and piece together the last ten minutes. She had an idea but didn't want to assume, to be safe she formed a question. "You're annoyed or offended I said you were whipped to Aubrey?"

More silence.

"Beca Mitchell I know you hate confrontation and you try to seem...cool and chill and unaffected but this is a discussion. Not a fight. Ok?" The older woman said a little more firmly.

"Ok." Beca replied in a tone that implied she was willing to meet her half way.

The redhead took a step closer to the bed. "So what's wrong babe?"

"See. That's the thing. It is annoyingly easy to cave to you. You're nice and confident about all that-" she stuck her hand out and gestured to Chloe's body, "smart, funny and that makes it hard not to like you." She ended in a small huff.

"Oh Becs, that's some intense denial. You're an adorable girlfriend." The amused woman said with a smile.

"I'm not adorable. And girlfriend?" Beca asked with a head tilt-nonverbally saying did I just hear right?

"Well yeah," she replied naturally like it was obvious and well known.

"Girlfriend like..." Beca grasped for the sake of clarity.

"Dating." Chloe stated like a fact. "Were you not aware?" Chloe asked and still chose to be amused.

"We didn't really talk about this..."Beca tried to get Chloe to elaborate.

"Most people already think we're dating," she said with a shrug. "You're slow on the uptake," she half joked.

"Insulting my intelligence is really going to make this conversation great-I can feel it," Beca said sarcastically. The super-senior Bella made a mental note Beca had a lot of pride over her intelligence and avoid that in the future.

"Ok, I'm sorry," she said and paused to see Beca give a small nod. "We've basically been dating for months. We eat together-out. And our friends make a point not to join. We kiss. We have sex." Chloe reasoned.

"I did that with Jesse and it wasn't very official," Beca stated.

"Yeah and I'm glad that stopped," the red head said honestly and with a hint of annoyance. "We shower together." Chloe offered another reason.

Beca raised her hand and began massaging her temple. "Strangely Jesse and I didn't do that."

"Duets are our thing," Chloe said happily and a little possessively which Beca caught in her tone when she emphasized our. "I know your coffee order." The older woman said with a small smile.

"So does the barista. Am I dating him-or her?" Beca considered with narrowed eyes, their verbal chess match continuing. "They both know it." She deadpanned. Her smirk gave her away.

"You!" Chloe said at a normal volume but really wanted to yell. "You are such a pain in the ass!"

"Awww Chlo, I love your ass, come here." Beca replied happily and watched as Chloe took a tentative step then abruptly stopped.

"You better make up for this teasing," she said pointing firmly at the brunette. "It was really unnecessary."

"Oh it was very necessary." The dj said with some nods and a smirk. "You're crazy cute and attractive when you get frustrated. Its a unique combination." She complimented with a genuine smile.

"Flattery will only get you so far." Chloe countered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, hold on." Beca pulled the blanket over her head and Chloe saw her shimmy down and become a small lump on the bed. When the snarky woman popped back up only her head showed. Before Chloe could say you're so weird, which she was thinking, a shirt and bra were tossed at her face. On reflex she blocked her face and caught the clothing.

"Get in bed gorgeous. You know I don't have body heat and I could die." She said the last part in a fake, overly dramatic tone.

"Well!" Chloe smiled and blue eyes looked a little mischievous. "I don't want that on my conscience." Before getting back into Beca's bed, which she was in more often than her own she removed her own shirt. Slowly she removed her bra and let it drop to the floor. A content smile appeared from Beca. "Don't play poker." Chloe said with a matching smile.

"I'm appreciating." Beca replied with her signature smirk.

When Chloe got in and comfortable with an arm around the "slightly less punk, but still alternative girl" as Aubrey had called said after their militant retreat, she whispered, "you know I don't call just anyone babe."

"Yeah. And I don't call just anyone gorgeous."

"So we're official?" Chloe asked, knowing the answer but wanted the validation.

"Seriously? Its a little redundant..."she said, purposefully giving Chloe a hard time. "I mean once the winter ends I was planning on breaking up with you. I'm just using you for the body heat-not because I love you or anything."

"Oh my god! That was the most sarcastic declaration of love I have ever heard." She said in frustration.

"That's my style Red," she relied and kissed the tip of Chloe's nose. Beca had taken to calling her Red instead of previously calling her killer because as she had explained months ago "you're a sweetheart and could probably get away with murder." A few days after that Chloe got tired of waiting and they had their first kiss. Luckily for them patience wasn't her strong suit. It led them to toasting one night "to impatience," Beca had said. "To spontaneity" Chloe replied, wording it nicer.

Years later when it was their wedding reception Aubrey opened her speech with-"I hate to admit this, but I lost a bet and they became official. Thank god because they were really obvious." At some point Fat Amy gave a small speech. At one point she said they were ridiculous ponies that found each other and although they were both small, more so Beca, they had space in their hearts for each other. She got a little sidetracked as well and Beca narrowed her eyes a few times but laughed when she ended with "Chloe you're lucky you found love because most of society thinks you're an evil ginger." Emily, Jessica and even Stacey gave nice speeches with the theme of "you're annoying because you both fit so well with each other, you're annoying because..." by the fifth reason Stacey gave that were mixed compliments Beca got up and said, "Okay, we get it. We're tolerable at best, love you too awesome nerds." Beca paused because it seemed like a good time as any to give her speech now that she had the floor. "Ah...so...I married her for body heat." She opened. Chloe was the only one to laugh, allowing others to join and a few fallen jaws. Chloe looked at their friends and was pleasantly taking it in, knowing Beca had tricked some. "My sense of humor is an acquired taste," Beca continued. "Luckily Chloe is either foolish enough or just awesome to like it," she said as she stood straighter in a beautiful dark blue dress. They compromised on blue instead of dark grey. Aubrey had given her two cents-called it black and rolled her eyes. "I could have worn a slutty pant suit." Beca had replied back without missing a beat.

She leaned into Chloe, kissed her neck and whispered "I love you."

"Love you too babe."

The End

* * *

Author's note: Anyone notice a line comes from an interview Anna Kendrick did cause she was pretty much why my jaw fell when watching the Grammys. I'm amused this ended up so light since I saw an ex and thought well this was inevitable and typical. But is it just me or exes go to a mental place and they become removed and metaphorically dead? Sometime later I had to laugh at myself thinking my life is a little like Beca Mitchell's where I could have said you are...physically flawless...but that doesn't mean I like you. Sometime after I have a bruise from being distracted and slamming my finger in a door, followed by screaming bloody hell since apparently pain means I become English. (Typing was not fun) Okay bye!


End file.
